Der 18 Geburtstag
by YuryJulian
Summary: Letztes Jahr hat Lucas ein Versprechen bekommen, wird derjenige, der ihm dieses gab es auch einhalten?


Disc: Gehört alles den Filmemachern und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!  
  
Der 18. Geburtstag by Yury Julian  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend packte Picolo seine Tasche. "Sag mal, hast du eine Idee was ich meiner Tante Rose schenken könnte?"  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Lucas. Trübsal blasend saß er an die Röhre gelehnt auf seiner Koje. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er unsichtbare Linien auf dem Glas ab.  
  
"Wird hier auch fleißig gepackt?", fragte Bridger an die Luke klopfend.  
  
"Aber klar doch, Cap." Tony warf ein weiteres Kleidungsstück unsauber in die Tasche.  
  
Der Captain hatte die Kabine vollends betreten und stand vor der Doppelkoje. "Was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht auch packen?", fragte er Lucas.  
  
Das junge Genie sah ihn traurig an. "Wozu? Mich will ja doch keiner bei sich haben."  
  
"Ich dachte dein Vater hätte versprochen dieses Jahr bei dir zu sein.", meinte Bridger.  
  
"Er hat schon vieles versprochen und dann nicht gehalten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal."  
  
"Hey Luke, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und du willst das Fest der Familie hier verbringen? Mir hälst du jedes Mal Vorträge in Sachen familiärer Beziehung, aber selbst lässt du dich abwimmeln? Das kannst du jetzt aber nicht bringen!", unterstützte Tony den Captain.  
  
"Es geht hier nicht um Weihnachten! Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken wenn es soweit ist."  
  
"Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Tony verwirrt.  
  
"Sie wissen das nicht?", fragte Bridger erstaunt.  
  
"Nein, was denn?"  
  
"Lucas hat morgen Geburtstag."  
  
"Wow. Einen Tag vor Heilig Abend. Geschenke im Doppelpack. Das könnte mir gefallen." Tony wandte sich wieder seiner Tasche zu.  
  
"Mein Vater hatte versprochen dieses Jahr mit mir zu feiern, aber anscheinend hat er das vergessen." Lucas tat Bridger so unendlich leid. "Soll ich mal versuchen ihn anzurufen?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie würden ihn nicht erreichen. Ich habe es bereits den ganzen Morgen über probiert, aber er ist einfach nicht zu sprechen oder geht nicht ran."  
  
"Hey Luke, wenn du willst können wir zwei ja was unternehmen. Leider aber erst nach Weihnachten.", bot Tony an.  
  
"Danke, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das annehmen kann. Du bist außerdem spät dran. Wolltest du nicht bereits weg sein?"  
  
Tony sah auf die Uhr. "Oh, stimmt. Ah, halt stopp." Er kramte auf dem Tisch herum und kritzelte anschließend etwas auf ein Stück Papier. "Hier. Kannst mich jederzeit anrufen!"  
  
"Ich werde dran denken. Danke.", nahm Lucas lächelnd das Stück Papier entgegen. Picolo stürmte aus dem Quartier. Captain Bridger war zu Lucas auf die Koje geklettert, er hatte das Gefühl ihn trösten zu müssen.  
  
"Ist Darwin draußen?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Ja, da wir die nächsten drei Wochen im Dock sind, dachte ich er könnte genauso gut draußen schwimmen. Da hat er wenigstens Platz sich richtig auszutoben."  
  
Das junge Genie holte tief Luft sagte aber nichts weiter. "Hör mal Lucas, wenn sich dein Vater bis heute abend nicht meldet, dann möchte ich das du zu mir kommst. Wir könnten auch versuchen dir einen großen Kuchen zu backen."  
  
"Schon alleine um sie backen zu sehen würde ich kommen."  
  
Zumindest konnte Lucas noch lachen, dachte Nathan bei sich. "Traust du mir so etwas nicht zu?"  
  
"Es passt nicht zu ihnen. Ganz ehrlich."  
  
"Dann verbringen wir wohl noch zu wenig Zeit miteinander, wenn du so über mich denkst.", tat der Captain beleidigt.  
  
"Fahren sie über Weihnachten nicht weg?"  
  
"Dieses Jahr nicht. Kristin kommt vorbei. Wir wollten uns ein paar schöne Feiertage machen."  
  
"Dr. Westphalen?", Lucas war erstaunt. "Dann würde ich wohl eher stören."  
  
"Ach was, Unsinn.", tat Nathan die Bedenken des Teenagers mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Sie würde sich sicherlich freuen dich wieder zu sehen. Weißt du nicht mehr? Du warst der Sohn, den sie niemals hatte."  
  
"Irgendwie bin ich von jedermann Sohn oder kleiner Bruder." Er seufzte schwer auf. "Nur meiner eigenen Familie bin ich völlig egal."  
  
"Lucas? Das hier hat gerade ein Bote gebracht.", Ortiz kam in die Kabine und reichte Lucas ein blaues Kuvert mit seinem Namen darauf. Eilig öffnete das blonde Genie es. "Das ist ein Flugticket."  
  
"Und wo geht's hin?", fragte der Kubaner neugierig. Er stand auf Zehenspitzen um genauer das Ticket betrachten zu können.  
  
"Komisch. Es ist für einen Flug nach Buffalo.", meinte Lucas skeptisch.  
  
"Was ist daran komisch? Wohnt nicht deine Mutter dort?", hakte Ortiz weiter nach.  
  
"Ja schon, aber..."  
  
"Es sollte lieber eines zu deinem Vater sein." Bridger hatte tröstend eine Hand auf Lucas' Arm gelegt. "Zumindest bist du aber nicht von beiden Elternteilen vergessen worden."  
  
"Dann sollte ich wohl lieber packen. Laut dem Ticket hier geht mein Flug in bereits zwei Stunden."  
  
"Alle können nach Hause, nur der arme Miquel muss die Stellung halten.", nörgelte Ortiz.  
  
Lucas sprang von seiner Koje. "Der arme Miquel wird von Lucas einen ganz langen Brief mit seinen Abenteuern erhalten."  
  
"Damit kann ich leben. Aber bitte nicht wieder dreißig Seiten auf einmal. Ich brauche immer so lange zum lesen dafür."  
  
"Okay, ich werde daran denken.", lachte Lucas, als sein Freund die Kabine wieder verließ.  
  
"Wieso bekomme ich nie dreißig Seiten lange Briefe?", beschwerte sich Bridger. Lucas hatte gerade seine Tasche aus dem Spind gezogen als er zum Captain auf seiner Koje aufsah und ihn anlachte. "Weil ich für die dreißig Seiten meinen ganzen Urlaub brauche."  
  
"Dann schreibst du dieses Mal eben nur fünfzehn Seiten und die andere Hälfte bekomme ich. Ich kann das dir auch gerne befehlen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte."  
  
"Tut mir leid, wenn ich ihr Angebot nicht annehmen kann. Werden sie dem Doktor von mir grüßen?"  
  
"Natürlich werde ich das. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Du wirst deinen Geburtstag und Weihnachten bei deiner Mutter verbringen. Das ist doch auch schon was."  
  
"Im Gegensatz zum letzen Jahr schon, aber ich hasse Buffalo!"  
  
"Warum denn das?"  
  
"Weil es kalt ist? Mein Vater lebt in einer ganz anderen Klimazone mit praktisch ganzjährigem Sommer, dort bin ich aufgewachsen und dort will ich meine Geburtstage feiern. In Buffalo liegt Schnee, es ist eiskalt, wird früher dunkel und ich habe keine einzigen Wintersachen. Wenn ich dort ankomme, sehen mich alle doof an, weil ich in T-Shirts rum renne!"  
  
Nathan verdrehte die Augen. "Und ich dachte schon es hätte etwas mit deiner Mutter zu tun." Den Einwand wehrte Lucas mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Nein, nein. Es ist nur das Wetter. Auch zu Weihnachten ist mir Palmenstrand lieber."  
  
"Ich sollte dir lieber einen Skiurlaub schenken, damit du die Vorzüge der kalten Jahreszeit zu schätzen lernst."  
  
Lucas, der wahllos Klamotten aus seinem Spind in die Tasche warf, hielt inne.  
  
"Bekomme ich von ihnen ein Geschenk?"  
  
"Aber erst wenn du zurück bist.", zwinkerte Bridger dem Jungen zu. "Solange genießt du den Urlaub bei deiner Mutter. Falls dennoch etwas sein sollte, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen."  
  
"Danke", sagte Lucas sanft. Der Captain kümmerte sich viel zu gut um ihn.  
  
"Wenn du fertig bist, bringe ich dich zum Flughafen.", bot Bridger an. Ein Angebot, das Lucas um nichts in der Welt ausschlagen würde, sparte es ihm auch das Geld fürs Taxi.  
  
******  
  
Lucas war total steif von dem Flug. Anscheinend wurde dieser auf den letzten Drücker gebucht, denn normalerweise musste er nicht zweiter Klasse fliegen. Normalerweise buchte er sich seine Flüge auch selber und bekam von seinen Eltern das Geld anschließend zurück. Ihm war immer noch übel von dem säuerlichen Geruch aus dem Flugzeug. Der Passagier direkt vor ihm hatte sich zweimal übergeben müssen. Zurück würde er notfalls den Zug nehmen, wenn kein erste Klasse Platz mehr frei war. Zwar würde Lucas dann ewig bis New Cape Quest brauchen, aber ein Zug war bequemer und nicht so beengt. Außerdem kotzte da drin niemand so leicht.  
  
Er schulterte seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Flughalle. Beim Betreten dieser erlebte das Computergenie jedoch eine Überraschung. Schnell lief er auf ihn zu. "Dad?"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak umarmte seinen Sohn herzlich. "Lucas! Schön, dass du hier bist. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest das Ticket verfallen lassen, da ich mich vorher nicht mehr melden konnte."  
  
Lucas sah seinen Vater leicht säuerlich an. "Das war die zweite Klasse! Du hast dich im allerletzten Moment an mich erinnert!"  
  
"Ganz im Gegenteil." Lawrence hatte Lucas die Tasche abgenommen und übergab ihm eine warme Wildlederjacke. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Sohn kein einziges warmes Kleidungsstück auf der Sea Quest besaß. Zusammen gingen sie dann zum Ausgang. "Anfangs solltest du ganz woanders hin fliegen, doch deine Mutter rief mich am Wochenende an und fragte, ob ich bereits Pläne gemacht hätte, da sie dich ganz gerne spätestens zu Weihnachten bei sich haben wollte. Also musste ich umbuchen. Doch wegen der Feiertage war alles schon ausgebucht gewesen. Ich bin auch in der Touristenklasse geflogen."  
  
Sie stiegen in eines der vielen Taxis, die vor dem Flughafengebäude standen.  
  
"Ihr verbringt beide mit mir meinem Geburtstag und noch Weihnachten dazu?", Lucas schwante Böses. Beim letzten gemeinsamen Weihnachten der Wolenczaks stand der Baum am Abend des 24. in Flammen. Wie seine Eltern das Feuer entzündeten war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel geblieben. Glücklicherweise hatten sie seine Geschenken noch nicht darunter plaziert gehabt.  
  
"Das hatten wir lange nicht mehr."  
  
"Woher die Wandlung?"  
  
"Ich hatte dir versprochen dieses Jahr für dich da zu sein und deine Mutter kann ziemlich nervenaufreibend sein, wie du ja weißt, wenn etwas nicht so läuft wie sie es geplant hat." Nicht nur sie, dachte Lucas bei sich. "Also sind wir dieses Mal alle drei zusammen."  
  
"Konnte Mum nicht zu dir kommen?", nörgelte der Teenager.  
  
"Sie wird nie wieder einen Fuss auf einen Boden setzen, der mir gehört.", lachte Dr. Wolenczak.  
  
"Aber du darfst zu ihr?" Lucas pfiff verächtlich. "Siehst du das weiße Zeug da draußen? Das ist Schnee! Eiskaltes Zeug das, wenn es schmilzt zu einer Matschsuppe wird und furchtbar eklig ist. Ich habe keine Lust auf weiße Weihnachten. Ich will schwimmen und in der Sonne liegen."  
  
Lawrence drückte seinen Sohn an sich. "Du wirst es überleben."  
  
*******  
  
Lucas wollte gerade auflegen, als der schwarze Bildschirm verschwand und ein verschlafenes Gesicht erschien. "Sagen sie bloß, sie waren bereits im Bett.", meinte er neckisch.  
  
"Hat dich noch niemand wegen deines unvergleichlichen Talentes immer im falschen Moment anzurufen verklagt? Störung der Privatsphäre kann mir hohen Strafen geahndet werden."  
  
Der Teenager grinste. "Bisher noch nicht. Außerdem wollten sie schließlich, dass ich mich sobald ich angekommen bin bei ihnen melde."  
  
"Ist das Lucas?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme im Hintergrund.  
  
"Ja ich bin es. Hallo Doc.", begrüßte Lucas die blonde Frau, die jetzt auf dem Bildschirm genauso verschlafen wie der Mann erschien.  
  
"Na, wie geht es dir so? Nathan sagte, du seihst zu deiner Mutter geflogen."  
  
"Genau. Das wird ein Halligalli hier. Am Flughafen hat mich beinahe der Schlag getroffen, als mein Vater dort stand und mich abholte."  
  
"Ich dachte der will mit deiner Mutter nichts mehr zu tun haben?", fragte Bridger.  
  
"Eher umgekehrt, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Im Moment ist es ruhig, aber ich warte schon die ganze Zeit, dass die große Explosion losgeht. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."  
  
"Wieso denn?", fragte Dr. Westphalen. "Lucas, genieß doch einfach mal die paar Tage, die du bei deinen Eltern bist. Du hast doch so wenig von ihnen."  
  
"Mir wurde verboten vor Mitternacht schlafen zu gehen! Wir haben sogar alle an einem Tisch gegessen. Na gut, mein Vater hat sich selber seinen Platz decken müssen und auch sein Essen aus der Küche holen, aber trotzdem waren wir zu dritt an einem Tisch. Ohne Streit, mit banaler Konversation. Kein einziger Ton über Arbeit, Projekte oder wer mich am nächsten Tag mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen muss."  
  
Nathan lachte. "Du bist ganz schön misstrauisch."  
  
"Natürlich! Ich überlege schon ob ich einen Arzt rufen soll, der meine Eltern untersucht. Nicht das hier ein paar Außerirdische eingedrungen sind und mich um Mitternacht entführen wollen. Oder glauben sie die Polizei wäre besser?"  
  
"Gib mir lieber eine Nummer unter der ich dir morgen gratulieren kann.", forderte Bridger immer noch lachend Lucas auf.  
  
"Wollen sie auch mit meinen Eltern sprechen oder reicht es, wenn ich meinen privaten Anschluss nenne."  
  
"Den unter dem ich dich garantiert ran bekomme."  
  
"Dann den privaten von meinem Zimmer."  
  
Bridger notierte sich die Nummer. Dann krachte es bei den Wolenczaks in der Wohnung, als wäre ein ganzer Porzellanschrank umgefallen. "Oh, anscheinend sind es doch keine Außerirdischen sondern meine Eltern."  
  
"Hör zu Lucas. Sollte irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein, dann kommst du augenblicklich zu mir. Klar?", sagte Bridger angespannt.  
  
"Werde ich. Aber erst einmal sehe ich nach, was die gerade zerschmissen haben. So ganz ohne Vorwarnung ist mir das recht unheimlich."  
  
"Gut, bis morgen dann.", sagte Bridger.  
  
"Guten Nacht, Lucas.", wünschte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Ja, bye." Der Teenager deaktivierte den Vidlink an seinem Computer. Bridger hatte nach dem Plautz gerade sehr besorgt ausgesehen. "Na dann sehe ich mal nach, was die Kinder machen.", sagte er scherzhaft zu sich selbst.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer war es stockdunkel. "Hallo?", fragte Lucas in die Dunkelheit  
  
"Bleib draußen, Lucas.", hörte der Teenager seine Mutter. Lucas drehte sich kurz herum und schaltete das Licht im Flur an. Was er im Wohnzimmer erkennen konnte, erstaunte ihn. "Wie habt ihr es geschafft die Lampe runter zu donnern?"  
  
"Wir haben gar nichts gemacht. Der Dübel ist raus gebrochen und mit ihm der ganze Leuchter.", erklärte seine Mutter, als sie über die Scherben zu ihm kam.  
  
"Ja klar. Das Teil hat jahrelang gehalten und ausgerechnet heute Abend bricht es raus."  
  
"Solche Zufälle gibt es.", sagte Dr. Wolenczak. Er war damit beschäftigt kleinere Scherben vorsichtig vom Boden aufzusammeln und auf den Tisch zu legen.  
  
"Du hast in deinem Zimmer doch diesen Halogenstrahler. Kannst du den holen? Dann haben wir zumindest wieder etwas Licht dort drinnen."  
  
"Klar, Mum." Lucas verschwand auch schon in seinem Zimmer. Der Strahler war schnell ins Wohnzimmer verfrachtet. Er selbst benutze ihn ja nie. In der Zwischenzeit hatte seine Mutter aus der Bar drei langstielige Sektgläser geholt und einen gekühlten Champagner bereitgestellt.  
  
"Was wird das?", fragte Lucas grinsend.  
  
"Sieh mal auf die Uhr." Lawrence war es endlich gelungen den kaputten Leuchter in eine Ecke zu verfrachten, wo keiner damit in Berührung kommen würde. Die restlichen Scherben würden später mit dem Staubsauger entsorgt.  
  
"Es ist gleich Mitternacht. Na und? Ich bin müde!"  
  
"Nicht gleich, jetzt!", sagte Cynthia und drückte Lawrence die Flasche in die Hand. Der brauchte nicht lange und mit einem Plopp löste er den Korken der Flasche. Alle drei Gläser wurden gleich gefüllt. Cynthia gab Lucas eines. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", gratulierte sie ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Lucas fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Seine Eltern so friedlich. Sie kümmerten sich um ihn. Hoffentlich überlebte er diese Nacht. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", gratulierte auch Lawrence, umarmte ihn wieder herzlich. Sie stießen an und tranken den Champagner.  
  
Sein Vater holte ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und übergab es Lucas. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Mach es auf."  
  
Der Teenager riß das Papier einfach auf. Eine kleine weiße Schachtel kam darin zum Vorschein. Er öffnete den Denkel. "Ein Schlüssel?", fragte Lucas perplex. "Zu meinem eigenen Apartment?"  
  
"Quatsch. Ich schenke dir doch keine Wohnung. Der Schlüssel gehört zu diesem guten Stück hier." Lawrence überreichte Lucas noch einen Umschlag. Darin fand er ein Foto. Er bekam kurze Zeit kein Wort heraus, doch er fing sich anschließend recht schnell wieder. Seine Mutter verzog bereits angewidert das Gesicht. Ihr gefiel Lawrence Geschenk überhaupt nicht. "Da draußen liegen Schnee und Eis und du schenkst mir ein Motorrad!"  
  
"Ein Teufelsding, würde eher passen.", meckerte Cynthia.  
  
"Es ist bei mir zu Hause. Ich kann das doch nicht um den halben Globus schicken. Das mit dem Wetter hier ist auch mir bewusst, Lucas. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir hier feiern würden. Ansonsten hättest du jetzt gleich ein wenig fahren können."  
  
"Entschuldige mal. Er hat gerade Alkohol getrunken.", schimpfte Cynthia.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Mum. Ich bin ein anständiges Kind.", sagte Lucas als er seine Mutter umarmte. "Bekomme ich von dir nichts?"  
  
"Doch. Liegt noch im Schlafzimmer."  
  
"Na dann her damit!" Als Cynthia die Wendeltreppe hoch stieg, umarmte Lucas seinen Vater freudig. Er wollte es nicht vor seiner Mutter tun. Die war gerade wieder in einer Stimmung, wo jeden Moment der Teufel losbrechen konnte. "Danke, Dad."  
  
"Du hast mehrmals in deinen E-Mails erwähnt, du würdest viel zu selten mit der Maschine Bridgers fahren können. Daher hielt ich es für angemessen. Und so jung bist du nun auch nicht mehr."  
  
"Vor allem kann ich nicht damit fahren, wenn ich ständig auf der Sea Quest sitze.", lachte Lucas anklagend.  
  
"Hier, bitte." Cynthia war bereits zurück. Ihr Geschenk war, wie der Schlüssel zu seinem Motorrad sorgsam in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt. Die Geschenke konnten noch so liebevoll eingepackt worden sein, Lucas riß auch dieses unbedacht auf. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich diesen Laptop unbedingt wollte?"  
  
"Du hast recht mitteilsame Freunde.", lächelte sie.  
  
Lucas grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Wer?", fragte er.  
  
Cynthia zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht der oder der."  
  
"Das kriege ich schon noch raus."  
  
"Wozu?", fragte Lawrence.  
  
"Na ich muss doch schon mal für nächstes Jahr alle vorbereiten.", meinte Lucas. Er hatte sein neues Spielzeug bereits hochgefahren und erkundete die einzelnen Programme.  
  
"Deine Großeltern wollen morgen zum Essen vorbeikommen. Lasst uns jetzt also schlafen gehen."  
  
"Deine Eltern kommen? Davon hast du mir nichts erzählt, Cynthia.", sagte Lawrence besorgt.  
  
"Ich habe es auch erst heute morgen erfahren. Meine Schwester muss ihnen gesagt haben, dass Lucas seinen Geburtstag dieses Jahr hier feiert."  
  
"Hat deine Schwester ihnen auch von mir erzählt?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht."  
  
"Die können mich nicht leiden! Dein Vater wird die ganze Zeit bei Tisch sitzen und irgendwelchen blöden Kommentare ablassen, von wegen Lucas sollte zusehen, sich so weit wie möglich von mir fort zu entwickeln. Vor allem wird ihn mein fehlgeschlagenes Projekt genügend Stoff bieten um mich zu erniedrigen."  
  
"Als wenn das möglich wäre.", grinste Lucas. Da er mit seinem Computer beschäftigt war, interessierte ihn der bevorstehende Besuch seiner Großeltern nur wenig. Wobei er es sollte. Denn schlimmer als seine Eltern im Streit sind seine Großeltern mütterlicher Seite im Klinsch mit seinem Vater. Warum sie ihren Schwiegersohn nicht leiden konnten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Als er selbst noch jünger war, wollten sie ihn nie sehen. Sie hassten ihn für seinen Vater. Erst nach der Scheidung ist ihnen aufgegangen, dass es noch einen weiteren Enkel gab. Irgendwie hatte die Seite der Familie einen an der Klatsche, doch dieses kleine Geheimnis behielt er lieber für sich. Solange er noch in geregelten Bahnen funktionierte interessierten ihn die Macken der anderen nicht.  
  
"Du kannst gerne morgen die Stadt ansehen.", sagte Cynthia schnippisch.  
  
"Das werde ich nicht tun. Mein Sohn hat Geburtstag und ich werde nicht von seiner Seite weichen!"  
  
"Dann musst du dich mit den Tatsachen abfinden. Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Du solltest das auch, Lucas, sonst nehme ich dir den Laptop wieder weg." Der Teenager hatte ihn bereits heruntergefahren. Im Bett konnte er noch etwas damit seine Zeit verbringen. Seine Mutter wollte gerade nach oben gehen als sie sich noch einmal herum drehte. "Ich habe das Bett im Gästezimmer frisch bezogen, Larry. Du musst also nicht mit der Couch hier Vorlieb nehmen."  
  
"Danke, Schatz.", grinste sein Vater, aber Cynthia war bereits weg.  
  
"Gute Nacht.", sagte Lucas und wollte mit dem Laptop unter dem Arm in sein Zimmer verschwinden.  
  
"Mach nicht mehr so lange. Sonst gibst du deinen Großeltern erst recht genügend Stoff über den sie sich aufregen können, wenn du beim Essen fast einschläfst."  
  
"Werde ich."  
  
"Ich habe noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für dich, aber die gebe ich dir morgen. Deine Mutter übrigens auch. Nicht das du denkst, das wäre alles gewesen."  
  
"Auch wenn. Diese Geschenke sind wirklich großartig." Lucas umarmte nochmals seinen Vater und ging dann in sein Zimmer.  
  
Den Schlüssel für sein Motorrad hatte er nicht mehr hergegeben. In die warmen Decken seines Bettes gewickelt drehte er ihn im dämmrigen Licht vor seinen Augen. Sein eigenes Motorrad. Zu gerne würde er damit einige Runden drehen. Es war genauso schwarz wie das von Bridger, doch seine Maschine war anders. Es war seine Maschine. Auf dem Foto hatte es am Tank längsseitig einen dunkelblauen Strich. Mehr Unterschiede konnte er darauf nicht ausmachen. Aber das war nicht nötig. Schon alleine der Gedanke, machte ihn glücklich. Dazu noch der tolle Computer. Nun würde er abends auch im Bett noch im Internet surfen können.  
  
Die ersten Wochen mit Picolo waren ständig mit Streit verbunden gewesen. Tony hatte sich daran gestört, wenn Lucas noch lange am Computer saß und er eigentlich schlafen wollte. Doch bevor sie sich richtig fetzten, einigten sie sich, dass Lucas den Computer ausschaltete, wenn Tony schlafen wollte und umgekehrt war es genauso. Nur Tony saß nie am Computer. Er hatte ganz andere Sachen drauf. Sachen, von denen der Teenager manchmal gar nichts wissen wollte. Einmal konnte er nicht in sein Quartier, weil Picolo von innen abgeschlossen hatte. Doch seine Fantasie reichte weit genug um die Geräusche dahinter richtig zu interpretieren.  
  
Glücklich schlief Lucas ein. In der Hand noch immer den Schlüssel von seinem Motorrad und neben dem Kopfkissen sein neuer Laptop.  
  
*******  
  
"Was ist mit dem hier?"  
  
"Nein. Der ist viel zu groß! Wenn wir den ins Wohnzimmer deiner Mutter stellen wollen, müssen wir ihn in der Mitte zuerst auseinandersägen.", sagte Lawrence mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Baum, den Lucas ausgesucht hatte.  
  
"Der hier ist besser."  
  
Jetzt war der Teenager derjenige, der was auszusetzen hatte: "Und was ist mit den braunen Nadeln? Das Ding geht bereits ein."  
  
"Das ist ein Tannenzapfen."  
  
"Ist es nicht. So kleine gibt es nämlich gar nicht." Lucas hatte eines der braunen Nadelblätter abgerissen und hielt es seinem Vater vors Gesicht.  
  
"Doch! Ist eine ganz seltene Art.", grinste Dr. Wolenczak.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, das es so schwer ist einen Baum zu finden." Lucas schlenderte bereits demotiviert durch die Gewächse.  
  
"Sieh es positiv. So können wir der guten Verwandtschaft einige Minuten länger entgehen." Lawrence hakte sich am Arm seines Sohnes unter.  
  
"Meinst du, sie sind schon da?"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak sah auf die Uhr. "Nein. Die kommen meistens zu spät. Aber wir weren uns nachher was anhören können. Wir schaffen es noch nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen."  
  
"Wieso schmücken wir nicht einfach Mums Yuccapalme?", grinste Lucas.  
  
"Das wäre eine Idee. Leider habe ich soeben unseren Baum gefunden." Sie standen bereits davor. Es gab keine neuen Formen von Tannenzapfen und zu groß war er auch nicht.  
  
"Dann im nächsten Jahr eine geschmückte Palme.", seufzte Lucas enttäuscht tuend auf. Zusammen mit seinem Vater brachte er den Baum nach Hause. Dort angekommen warteten bereits die dieses Mal überpünktlichen Großeltern auf sie. Der Teenager war kaum zur Tür herein, als seine Großmutter über ihn herfiel und sein Gesicht mit Küssen überhäufte. Sie stank penetrant nach billigen Parfüm, das ihm die Luft wegblieb. Sein Großvater zerrte ihn gleich ins Wohnzimmer und ließ Lawrence mit dem Baum im Flur stehen.  
  
"Das hier haben deine Oma und ich für dich gekauft. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir.", sagte Lucas' Großvater als er ihm drei Geschenke überreicht.  
  
Eines davon war ein größeres, weiches Paket. Wohl irgend etwas zum anziehen. Genau! Lucas musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Der braune Wollrollkragenpulli war scheußlich. Aber was tut man nicht alles für die Familie?, seufzte er innerlich und zog sich das schreckliche Teil über. Zumindest war ihm jetzt erst einmal warm. Sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen jetzt Fotos zu machen, würde derjenige ein wild gewordenes Genie erleben. In solchen Dingen konnte er zur Bestie werden.  
  
Das zweite Geschenk war ein Buch. Aber keines, was er normalerweise bevorzugte. Es war eines von der Sorte, die bei ihm entweder in der hintersten Ecke einstaubte oder im Kamin verfeuert wurde. Seichte Literatur. Seine Vettern mussten das Zeug gerne mögen, sonst würde er den Mist nicht bekommen. Zu guter Letzt bekam er dann doch noch etwas nützlicheres. Leider schienen seine Großeltern hinter dem Mond zu leben. Einen Kalender für Studenten brauchte er eigentlich nicht mehr. Doch er tat so, als würde es ihm gefallen und würde schon lange solch ein Ding suchen.  
  
Zwischenzeitlich war es Lawrence gelungen den Baum ohne Hilfe von seinem Schwiegervater oder Sohn auf den Balkon zu schleppen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
"Was sitzt du hier so faul herrum? Cynthia schuftet die ganze Zeit in der Küche um uns hier allen ein großes Mittagsmenü auf den Tisch zu bringen und du sitzt hier faul auf dem Sofa. Der große Wissenschaftler hat es wohl nicht nötig niedere Arbeiten zu verrichten.", fauchte seine Schwiegermutter ihn an.  
  
Lawrence erwiderte nichts darauf sondern machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er fluchend seiner ehemaligen Ehefrau zur Hand ging. Leider konnte die das gar nicht gebrauchen, denn dadurch hatte sie nur doppelte Arbeit. So schlimm wie Lucas erging es ihr jedoch nicht. Der wurde gerade von seiner Großmutter über alle Cousinen und Cousins genauestens informiert. Ihn interessierte es nicht die Bohne, ob seine Tante nun bereits zum x-ten Male bei der Polizei ihren Sohn abholen musste oder welche Macken die Kinder ihrer Freunde hatten. Dazu noch die tollen Kommentare seines Großvaters, der ständig über alles und jeden herzog. Da Lucas seine Großeltern nur selten sah, kannten sie ihn nicht so gut, um auch über ihn schlechtes zu finden. Seinen Vater ausgenommen.  
  
Lucas schmökerte in einem der Bücher, die er noch von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte als Lawrence zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. "Sie sind jetzt weg. Wenigstens für eine Weile."  
  
"Der Verdauungsspaziergang?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Genau. Deine Mutter ist mit ihnen mit. Wenigstens ist jetzt für eine Stunde Ruhe. Soviel unsinniges Zeug auf einen Haufen." Lawrence ließ sich erschöpft in den Korbsessel neben der Tür gleiten. Eine Hand vor den Augen.  
  
"Haben sie bereits durchsickern lassen, wann sie wieder gehen?" Der Teenager legte die Bücher zur Seite.  
  
"Nein. Vor dem Abendessen bestimmt nicht. Außerdem gibt es zum Kaffee eine große Sahnetorte, du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft meine lieben Schwiegereltern würden sich das entgehen lassen. Alles Schmarotzer. Lassen sich ordentlich durchfüttern und danach hörst du ein Jahr lang nichts von ihnen bis das nächste Fest auf dem Plan steht."  
  
Innerlich seufzte Lucas auf. "Das heißt also, ich muss mir noch mehr Geschichten über jeden einzelnen Verwandten anhören, die ich zum größten Teil gar nicht kenne?"  
  
"Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Mir hat sie soeben eine Stunde lang von dem doofen Hund ihrer Schwester erzählt. Wie gerne der telefonieren würde. Bringt immer Bälle und Schuhe an. Was interessiert mich der doofe Hund. Ihr Mann kommt dann ständig mit Kommentaren wie der Hund müsste viel mehr raus oder die Kinder kümmern sich doch nicht darum dazwischen. Wenn ich jemals reif für einen Herzinfarkt war, dann heute. Wobei es noch ganz gut ist, wenn sie über andere zu erzählen haben."  
  
"Waren die schon immer so?"  
  
"Bei der Hochzeit meines Bruders machten sie bereits einen recht nervigen Eindruck auf mich, aber ich glaube so schlimm sind die damals noch nicht gewesen. Ich denke das ist auch das Alter." Auf dieser Hochzeit hatten seine Eltern sich kennengelernt, denn die Braut war die Schwester von Cynthia gewesen.  
  
"Dein Bruder versteht sich mit ihnen auch besser als du."  
  
"Ja, weil er als erster eine ihrer Töchter geheiratet hat. Meine Eltern können deine Mutter genauso wenig leiden wie die ihren mich." Lawrence winkte ab. "Egal jetzt.  
  
Ein Piepsen signalisierte, dass jemand versuchte Lucas anzurufen. "Gerade wo ich es mir gemütlich gemacht hatte.", quengelte er als er von seinem Bett aufstand. "Wer stört?"  
  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich störe auch nur kurz.", lächelte Bridger auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"Captain. Vielen Dank."  
  
Dr. Wolenczak ließ seinen Sohn lieber in Ruhe telefonieren und verließ dessen Zimmer.  
  
"Na, hast du auch ganz viele schöne Geschenke bekommen?"  
  
"Natürlich!" Lucas grinste spitzbübisch. "Ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr einfach so ihr Motorrad in Beschlag nehmen, denn meine Maschine ist um weiten besser!" Dazu hielt er das Foto hoch.  
  
Bridger pfiff erstaunt. "Das ist wirklich ein Prachtexemplar. Muss verdammt teuer gewesen sein."  
  
"Ja, aber ich denke mal, das ist bei meinem Vater das geringere Problem gewesen."  
  
"Sind es auch wirklich deine Eltern?", scherzte Bridger.  
  
"Sieht so aus. Die haben den Leuchter im Wohnzimmer runter gehauen. Fragen sie mich nicht wie man eine solche Lampe von der Decke bekommt. Das Teil war nicht gerade leicht. Mir erzählten sie etwas von einem lockeren Dübel, aber die Beweise wurden bereits entsorgt, als ich heute morgen meine Spurensuche aufnehmen wollte."  
  
"Sonst ist aber alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Captain Bridger besorgt.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Bis auf meine nervigen Großeltern geht es mir ausgezeichnet. Ich hoffe mal, die bleiben nicht mehr so lange. Mein Vater flippt heute garantiert noch aus. Ich glaube das wäre auch etwas für ihre Nerven. Bisher bin ich nur auf einer großen Familienfeier gewesen, aber da reichten zwei Leute auf, um es zu einer Massenstreiterei der einzelnen Verwandten bringen zu lassen."  
  
"Deine ganze Familie ist wohl ziemlich zerstritten?"  
  
Lucas nickte. "So gewisse Personen mögen sich da besonders. Ich mag Menschen nicht, die wie meine Großeltern einfach nur Heuchler sind. Das ist jetzt ziemlich hart, aber ich kenne diese Leute so gut wie gar nicht. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da wollte keiner von ihnen anerkennen, dass es mich überhaupt gibt, doch heute tun sie so als wäre ich die Sonne ihres Universums. Die sind irgendwie komisch."  
  
Bridger wurde von hinten mit einem Schwall Wasser nass gespritzt. "Ja, hey. Ist schon gut, ich bin bereits aus dem Bild."  
  
"Darwin!" Auf einmal strahlte Lucas von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
"Darwin auch gratulieren Lucas. Hat was mitgebracht." Der Delphin legte auf den Steg etwas grünes Seegras und einen wunderschönen rot, lila Seestern.  
  
"Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Sobald ich wieder da bin, werde ich dir einen schönen großen Fisch mitbringen."  
  
"Bis es soweit ist, sind deine Geschenke bei mir in guter Verwahrung.", sagte Bridger als er die Geschenke des Delphins aufhob. "Vergiss ihm bloß nicht den Fisch zu überreichen, sonst wird er dir das wochenlang vorhalten. Hat er bei mir auch das letzte mal gemacht, der Schlingel." Der Captain kippte einen kleinen Eimer Wasser über den Delphin, der anschließend ständig im Wasser herum sprang.  
  
"Ist Dr. Westphalen noch bei ihnen?"  
  
"Nein, sie wollte einige Einkäufe erledigen. Aber dann ist sie wieder da und wir wollen nicht gestört werden.", bei den letzten Worten legte Bridger seine Stirn in Falten und nahm einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Oh, ich glaube jetzt muss ich wieder meine Pflicht erledigen gehen. Meine Großeltern sind vom Spaziergang zurück."  
  
"Nimm's nicht so schwer Lucas. Feier noch schön und iss ein Stück Kuchen für mich mit."  
  
********  
  
"Lucas, sag mal, hat dein Vater eigentlich nicht langsam mal vor, dich in seiner Firma mitarbeiten zu lassen?", fragte der Großvater.  
  
"Nein habe ich nicht, denn er ist auf der Sea Quest im Moment am besten aufgehoben.", zischte Dr. Wolenczak vom anderen Ende des Tisches.  
  
"Ich habe den Jungen gefragt, Lawrence. Wenn ich mit dir reden will, dann wirst du es schon merken." Dann drehte sich der ältere Mann wieder seinem Enkel zu. "Nun, so wie es aussieht, will dich dein Vater wohl nicht in seiner Nähe haben. Mich wundert es schon ihn hier zu sehen. Hast du irgendwelche Pläne für deine Zukunft?" Dr. Wolenczak gab ein verächtliches Schnauben vom anderen Ende des Tisches wieder. Es schien jedoch keiner bemerkt zu haben, außer Lucas.  
  
"Nein.", sagte Lucas und schob sich ein großes Stück Sahnetorte in den Mund, damit er nicht weiterreden musste.  
  
"Nicht?", fragte seine Großmutter ungläubig. "Dwight, dagegen sollten wir was unternehmen.!  
  
"Was habt ihr euch einfallen lassen?", fragte Lucas' Mutter böses ahnend.  
  
"Euer Sohn könnte in der Firma deines Bruders anfangen zu arbeiten.", schlug Großvater Dwight vor.  
  
Jetzt konnte sich Dr. Wolenczak nicht mehr halten. "Was soll er denn da?", schrie er entsetzt auf.  
  
"Unsere anderen beiden Enkel sind auch bereits in der Firma und ihnen gefällt es. Die Buchhaltung ist ein interessantes Geschäftsfeld. Das hat euer Junge doch auch studiert.", sagte Dwight.  
  
"Er ist Wissenschaftler. Hat während seines Studiums nie etwas von Buchungssätzen gehört. Mathematik und Physik sind die Grundbasis der Computerwissenschaften. Das hat Null mit der Steuerfirma eures Sohnes zu tun." Lawrence war laut geworden. Cynthia legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Unterarm.  
  
Jetzt war es gleich soweit, dachte Lucas bei sich. Schnell nahm er einen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse, damit er seinen Kuchen aufessen konnte, bevor die Fetzen flogen.  
  
"Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht auf einem U-Boot lassen! Nicht nur die Familie zerreißt sich über euch das Maul. Auch gegenüber Freunden stehen wir ziemlich dämlich da, wenn wir sagen, dass einer unserer Enkel auf der Sea Quest ist. Die fragen natürlich auch immer was er dort macht. Statt einer anständigen Beschäftigung nachzugehen. Damit kann man kein Geld verdienen. Ihr beide hattet nur Glück. Cynthia weil sie dich geheiratet hat und du, weil du von vornherein aus einer reichen Familie kamst. Deine Firma würde längst nicht mehr existieren, wenn du nicht ständig bei deinen Eltern das Geld hinterher geworfen bekommen würdest.", sagte Dwight nun auch etwas lauter.  
  
"Es ist ein Wunder, dass es diese noch gibt. Es war klar, das dein Projekt fehlschlagen würde, aber uns fragt ja niemand. Hätte alles verhindert werden können, wenn du nur mit jemanden über deine verrückten Ideen sprechen würdest. Wir waren uns alle über die Auflösung von Wolenczak Industries nach dieser Katastrophe sicher. Mir ist es unbegreiflich, wie es dir noch so gut gehen kann.", meinte Lucas' Großmutter anklagend. Sie nippte an ihrer Kaffeetasse.  
  
"Seit Jahren habe ich von meinen Eltern keinen Cent mehr benötigt. Meine Firma besteht nicht nur aus einem kleinen Familienbetrieb, wie ihr vielleicht meint. Aber Hauptsache ihr könnt euch wieder ordentlich das Maul zerreißen.", schrie Lawrence.  
  
"Nicht in diesem Ton mit mir! Du gehörst nicht mehr zu unserer Familie, also spiel dich hier ja nicht auf. Ich werfe dich andernfalls schneller heraus, als dir lieb ist.", drohte Mr. Hold.  
  
"Dad!", ging jetzt endlich Cynthia dazwischen. "Niemand wird hier rausgeworfen. Ich möchte eine richtig schöne Geburtstagsfeier und keinen Krach!"  
  
"Sei still, Cynthia. Es geht hier um die Zukunft deines Sohnes, die wir ein für alle mal klären müssen. Dein Vater und ich werden nicht mehr zusehen, wie du dich weiterhin von diesem Kerl bevormunden lässt. Hast du in all den Jahren überhaupt einmal etwas zur Erziehung eures Kindes sagen dürfen? Wahrscheinlich nicht."  
  
"Nun, fang du nicht auch noch an, Mum! Wie wir Lucas groß gezogen haben war euch doch immer egal. Von keinem haben wir Hilfe erhalten oder stand uns mit Rat zur Seite. Wenn wir der Meinung sind, Lucas ist noch nicht so weit um bei Lawrence in der Firma zu arbeiten, dann wird es vorerst die richtige Entscheidung sein."  
  
Ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte, schlich Lucas aus dem Zimmer. Richtig unheimlich wie gut seine Eltern zusammenhalten konnten, wenn sie jemand Drittes zum streiten hatte. Mit dem Abendessen würde es heute wohl nichts mehr werden. Von innen verriegelte er die Tür. Selbst bis hinter konnte er sie schreien hören. Da klingelte es aber auch schon Sturm an der Haustür.  
  
War ja klar. Die Nachbarn sind diese Auseinandersetzungen nicht gewohnt. Schon gar nicht in einem Apartmenthaus mitten in der Stadt, grinste Lucas in sich hinein. Da hieß es immer daheim wäre es am schönsten. Um den Geräuschpegel der Streitenden zu übertönen, drehte er die Anlage in seinem Zimmer auf und loggte sich mit seinem Laptop ins Internet ein. Was anderes konnte er jetzt sowieso nicht tun. Der Geburtstag hätte richtig schön sein können, wenn seine Großeltern nicht gewesen wären.  
  
Es war schon lange dunkel als endlich Ruhe einkehrte nachdem die Haustür wütend ins Schloß geworfen wurde. Wenn Lucas das richtig mitbekommen hatte, hatte sogar jemand im Haus die Polizei gerufen. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an seine Zimmertür. "Lucas?", fragte seine Mutter.  
  
Er schaltete den Laptop aus und öffnete die Tür. "Wieder Ruhe?", fragte er genervt.  
  
"Ja, tut mir leid." Sie strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. "Ich wollte dir den Geburtstag nicht so verderben."  
  
"Ach, so schlimm war es nicht. Zumindest konnte ich ihn mit euch feiern und meine Geschenke sind auch ganz toll."  
  
Sie lächelte. "Zieh dir was an. Wir werden irgendwo essen gehen."  
  
"Nicht irgendwo. Ich habe soeben einen Tisch in einem piekfeinen Restaurant reserviert.", kam Lawrence grinsend an.  
  
"Ich ziehe keine Krawatte an!", motzte gleich Lucas.  
  
"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir in solch ein Restaurant gehen? Nein, früher bin ich mit deiner Mutter öfters zu einem ganz tollen Chinesen gegangen. Wie sich herausstellte gibt es den noch. Also komm jetzt!"  
  
Na gut, mit einem Chinesen konnte sich Lucas anfreunden. "Dann nimm ordentlich Kohle mit. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Von der Torte habe ich vor meiner Flucht nur ein kleines Stück essen können."  
  
"Von der Torte ist nicht mehr viel übrig.", sagte Cynthia leise. Lucas sah später auch warum, die war nämlich im Teppichboden verteilt. Doch ihn wunderte hier nichts mehr. Jetzt wird erst einmal gefuttert.  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: Juchuuuu! (jubel) Die erste Geschichte ist fertig! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich diese Reihe nennen soll. Es ist einfach eine Homage an das Leben des Lucas Wolenczak. Immer wieder mal eine kleine Story über ihn und seinen Alltag. Zwei weitere werden noch folgen. Nicht schwer zu erraten, was das wohl noch sein könnte. ^^  
  
Also, wie ihr gemerkt habt ist der Lucas in dieser Story am 23.12. geboren. Das Jahr ist 2003. Ich stütze mich hierbei auf die deutschte Synchronisation der ersten Staffel, wo er über das Jahr 2003 soviel heraussickern lässte, dass er da geboren wurde und den Pilotfilm der dritten Staffel in der es auf dem Bildschirm 12/23/32 heißt!!! Jetzt will ich aber wirklich mal wissen, wie manche auf Februar 04 kommen. Gibt es in der Orginalsynchronisation etwas wovon ich nichts weiß? Hat jemand SQ auf englisch? 


End file.
